Cemburulah, Sakura
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Di saat Sasuke berusaha keras membuat gadis itu cemburu padanya, tapi malah kebalikkannya lah yang terjadi menimpa Sasuke. Ini kesekian kalinya Haruno Sakura berhasil membuatnya cemburu. Apa sedikit pun gadis innoncent itu sama sekali tak pernah merasa cemburu pada Sasuke, heh? The Romance/Friendship typed, AU, Lil' OoC, bad EYD. Mind to riview?


Yusha Daesung Proudly Present

**Cemburulah, Sakura**

standard disclaimer applied

Pairing

**S**asu**S**aku

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Friendship typed, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

Summary :

Di saat Sasuke berusaha keras membuat gadis itu cemburu padanya, tapi malah kebalikkannya lah yang terjadi menimpa Sasuke. Ini kesekian kalinya Haruno Sakura berhasil membuatnya cemburu, dan ini, kesekian kalinya juga Sasuke merasa gagal membuat gadis itu cemburu padanya. Apa sedikit pun gadis innoncent itu sama sekali tak pernah merasa cemburu pada Sasuke, heh?

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Cemburulah, Sakura**

"Sakura!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh, merasa bahwa barusan ada yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Kepala dan badan si gadis memutar ke belakang dari arah duduknya. Suara itu melengking familiar, bahkan tanpa melihatpun Sakura seharusnya sudah tahu pasti itu siapa.

Tapi entah mengapa menoleh dan mencari siapa yang memanggil pada saat dipanggil sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Bukankah hal yang sudah biasa terjadi atau hal yang biasa kita lakukan sedari kita kanak-kanak adalah hal yang paling susah untuk kita rubah eksistensi kedepannya ya?

Yaph! Kita kembali ke cerita. Terlihat di sana. Yamanaka Ino tengah berlari-lari dengan penuh semangat ke arah Sakura. Gadis dengan stelan baju olah raga itu tampaknya sama sekali tak merasa lelah setelah berulang kali memukul bola kasti. Senyumannya masih sama lebarnya seperti awal kelas olah raga baru dimulai.

Tak hanya itu, sampai-sampai rambutnya yang diekor kuda pun ikut bergoyang-goyang ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti irama langkah lari jangka pendeknya mencapai Haruno Sakura. Di tangan kanannya terdapat tongkat tenis yang asik ikut bergoyang karena Ino membawanya asal-asalan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan ekspressi dibuat-buat, sedikit mengulum senyum untuk sobatnya itu, lalu Ia kembali beralih menekuni absen kelas yang dipegangnya. Jemari telunjuk kanannya satu-satu menekuni nama demi nama siswa dan siswi yang dapat giliran terakhir setelah sobatnya ini.

"Hah~" Ino spontan menabrak punggung Sakura sesudahnya Ia sampai. Bahkan bau keringat pekat tertangkap oleh penciuman Sakura. Lengan si blonde ini dengan santai memijat dengan main-main bahu Sakura dan membuat sahabatnya itu mendelik tak suka. Bukan apa-apa, pijatan Ino di pundaknya ini bukan mengurangi pegal atau semacamnya. Yang ada malah terasa ngilu di pundak Sakura.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan Ino yang kini malah bergelayutan manja pada pundaknya. "Lepaskan Ino, kau bau keringat tahu." Matanya melirik Ino yang malah mengeratkan lingkar tangannya dan malah sesekali mencubit kanan-kiri pipi Sakura sembari memasang raut gemas. "Lepas Ino~" dan Ino malah cengengesan tak jelas menanggapi tingkah Sakura.

"Hah~ kau ini, Sakura." Acakkan gemas pada kepala Sakura membuat gadis pemilik warna rambut manis itu mengembungkan pipinya. Dan kembali asik menekuni papan absen lari kelas yang tengah dicontrengnya.

Yamanaka Ino dan juga Haruno Sakura bukanlah teman yang baru kenal berhitung jari. Mereka telah lama bersama, bahkan Sakura sampai mengira bahwa Ino adalah jodohnya. Bagaimana tidak? Jika dari taman kanak-kanak mereka hampir sama sekali tak terpisahkan satu sama lain. Hebat bukan?

Sakura yakin, jika ada orang yang paling tahu siapa dirinya, itu pastilah Ino. Sebab kadang, Ia tak mau bercerita atau berbagi kisah pada Bundanya di rumah. Ia lebih memilih membaginya dengan Ino. Entahlah, Ia hanya merasa lebih baik setelahnya bercerita pada sobatnya itu. Ya, walaupun,kadang-kadang, Ino tak luput juga memberikan solusi yang tak masuk akal bagi Sakura. Tapi, itulah Ino. Kadang waras, kadang tidak.

Bertahun-rahun mengenal Ino, bukanlah masalah gampang. Kadang mereka suka juga berselisih paham satu sama lain. Tapi wajarkan? Itu bumbu dalam persahabatan. Kalau semuanya lancar-lancar saja, bukankah malah terlihat monoton nantinya?

Lagipula perkelahian itu juga tidak akan berangsur lama. Sebab, berhitung hari, bahkan jam, mereka sudah bisa kembali bertegur sapa dan saling melempar ejekkan antara satu sama lain. Yah, system yang dianut mereka masih system perkelahian anak Sekolah Dasar. Yang sebentar-bentar bermusuhan, lalu sebentar-bentar kembali akrab. Hey, tapi bukan hal yang buruk juga kan? Dari pada bermusuhan lalu tak kunjung berbaikan.

"Karin, kau selanjutnya!" Sakura berteriak dengan suara lantang. Dari seberang lapangan, Karin berlari-lari setelah memberikan symbol 'ok' lewat tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. kemudian gadis itu menerima uluran tongkat dari Sakura yang tadi di letakkan Ino asal-asalan di bangku panjang sebelah Sakura setelahnya Ia sampai.

Sakura mencontreng nama Karin pada nomor absennya dengan spidol merah. Memberi tanda bahwa sampai di Karinlah giliran terakhir memukul bola, untuk kelas Sakura. Gadis berambut manis itu menghela nafas, akhirnya selesai juga, batinnya.

"Oy, Saku." Ino melemparkan rerumputan hasil jumputannya ke arah Sakura. pasalnya dari tadi sobatnya itu malah asik sendiri. Apa Ia lupa kalau ada gadis cantik yang merasa terabaikan di dekatnya?

Sakura memandangi Ino yang tengah lesehan dirumput lapangan dengan malas-malasan. "Apa?" sahutnya seolah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Ino selanjutnya.

Hah, paling juga membahas hal yang tak penting.

Ya, kalau boleh jujur sih, kebanyakkan yang Ino kemukakan pada Sakura bukanlah hal-hal yang bersifat 'wow' tapi lebih kepada hal sepele, yang Sakura rasa bisa diceritakan walau dalam keadaan mengantuk sekalipun.

Tapi, kembali lagi. Sakura paham betul bagaimana rasanya diabaikan, maka dari itu, mengabaikan orang lain bukanlah hal yang bisa Ia lakukan. Karena itu tadi, Ia paham bagaimana rasanya.

Ino menghela nafas dengan tak sabar. Gadis itu memegangi kedua sisi betis Sakura lalu mengguncangnya dengan gemas. Seperti seorang anak yang merajuk tak mendapatkan perhatian dari orang tuanya.

Spontan Sakura yang merasa terganggu pun, pastilah berontak. Lihat Ino sekarang, benar-benar ganas bukan? Inilah salah satu sifatnya yang membuat Sakura harus menarik nafas panjang-panjang dalam menghadapinya. Sifat _childish _Ino yang kadang-kadang suka kumat.

"Ino, lepas! Dasar kau gila, lepas Ino!" Sakura menarik-narik kedua lengan Ino yang malah kian erat mencengkram betisnya. Emeraldnya menyalang memelototi Ino, berharap dengan begitu sobatnya ini akan melepaskan betisnya yang mulai terasa kebas.

Sakura bisa saja menendang Ino ala sinetron-sinetron di televisi agar sobatnya itu terpental dan jauh dari betisnya. Tapi, sayang sekali, Ia sungguh tak tega. Bisa-bisa selamanya Ino tak mau lagi menegur dirinya kalau sampai pilihan itu yang Ia ambil. Lagian, kasihan Ino.

Dari sisi lain, murid yang lain hanya bisa memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan maklum. Wajar saja sih, sebab mereka sudah tahu hukum alamnya. Di mana ada Ino, pastilah ada Sakura. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan jika ada keduanya, dua orang bisa menjelma menjadi sepuluh orang karena saking hebohnya.

Sedang asik-asiknya tarik-menarik yang sebenarnya sangat-amatlah tak penting. Karin datang, sembari ngos-ngosan.

"Ini," diberikannya tongkat kasti itu pada Sakura. yang malah melongo memandangi Karin. Bahkan Ino pun yang tadinya begitu anarkis menarik-narik betis Sakura spontan termangu. Bukan apa-apa. Karin kok lebih cepat dari yang lain sih?

Hebat!

"Ini." Ulang Karin kemudian, menyurung-nyurung tongkat itu ke wajah Sakura dengan tak sabar.

Haruno Sakura yang Karin tahu adalah sebagai berikut, gadis ini manis, polos, tak punya sifat dengkian, apalagi tipe penyimpan dendam, pintar bersosialisasi, ramah dan juga sosok yang paling rajin menyapu di kelas. Tapi sumpah, Karin baru tahu. Butuh kesabaran lebih menghadapi Sakura yang punya proses otak lebih lambat dari pada manusia pada umumnya.

Sakura mengerjap. "Ah, iya." Diterimanya tongkat itu. Karin pun hanya pamitan untuk kembali ke kelas setelah mengucapkan 'trims' dengan senyum kecil pada Sakura dan juga Ino.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Karin itu hebat melempar bola." Gumam Ino, namun cukup jelas untuk sampai ke telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang sama halnya dengan Ino, masih sama-sama memperhatikan Karin yang kini berjalan berdua dengan seorang pemuda untuk kembali ke kelas, hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Pasalnya yang Ia tahu, Karin tak terlalu bisa berolah raga. Ia lemah jantung.

"Ah lupakan," Ino mengeleng-gelang. Lalu kembali mempelototi Sakura. sedang Sakura kembali membalasnya dengan menjawab 'apa' dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Kau ini sama sekali tak punya hati atau apa sih?" Ino menggerutu kali ini. Sakura paham, arah pembicaraan ini, namun Ia lebih memilih diam. Ino pasti akan membahas tentang dirinya yang agak tulalit. "Polos sih, polos. Tapi setidaknya, gunakanlah naluri perempuanmu itu, Sakura."

Otak Sakura langsung 'bleng' ketika mendengar kalimat 'naluri perempuan' dari Ino. Naluri perempuan? Naluri perempuan itu apa ya? Begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang keluar dari benak Sakura.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "oy, kau dengar tidak sih?" di pukulnya sekali betis Sakura dengan gemas.

Gadis merah jambu itu tersentak. "Ah, ya. Aku dengar." Namun dengan lamat Ia melanjutkan, "tapi agak kurang paham." Jujurnya, sembari mengusap-usap betisnya yang memerah akibat tamparan Ino. Sobatnya ini, calon Ibu tiri atau apa sih?

Pas kan? Haruno Sakura memang polos, atau lola sih?

"Begini maksudku." Ino bersidekap. "Kau perempuan kan?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Ya iyalah," Sakura hampir saja memukulkan buku absensinya yang cukup tebal ke kepala Ino. "Bisa kau periksa kalau kau mau."

Ino meringis kecil mendengar penawaran Sakura barusan. "Tidak, terimakasih." Jawabnya cepat. Gadis berambut blonde itu hanya bisa menarik nafas dan kembali berujar. "Nah, coba sekarang kau lihat di sana!" Ino menunjuk sisi lain dari lapangan.

Di sisi lain lapangan. Seorang pemuda tampak tengah bersantai dengan gaya selonjoran dengan beberapa orang gadis yang mengelilinginya. Ada yang mengipasinya dengan buku tulis, ada yang membawakannya air mineral. Bahkan ada yang menyeka keringat pada keningnya.

Mata Sakura dan pemuda itu bertemu pandang. Pemuda itu menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak dengan nada riang. Tingkah polanya seperti menyapa riang orang tuanya ketika orang tuanya menjemputnya sepulang sekolah. Melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum manis pada pemuda tersebut Haruno Sakura sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan, masalah yang sebenarnya Ino masalahkan.

Ino hanya bisa menatap horror Sakura.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah melambai?" murka Ino, Ia ingin saja Ia mengambil tongkat kasti dan memukulkannya ke kepala Sakura. Untuk apalagi? Ya agar sobatnya ini sedikit lebih pintar.

Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke sebelum kemudian memandangi Ino lagi, "memang kenapa? Dia kan pacarku?" Muka Sakura masihlah sama, polos dan seolah tak mengerti. Membuat Ino gemas saja.

Ino melirik Sasuke yang tampaknya masih memperhatikan mereka. "Kau benar bagian 'pacarku'," gadis blonde itu kemudian membuang pandang pada Sakura. "Tapi kau sepertinya tak paham apa sebenarnya arti dari 'pacarku' itu." Tunjuknya pada Sakura.

Dan sekali lagi, sepertinya Haruno Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Ino bicarakan barusan Saudara-Saudara.

**XXxxxXX**

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudmu waktu di lapangan tadi Ino," Sakura berbisik-bisik pada Ino pada jam kedua pelajaran sains.

Ino menghentikan acara mencatatnya. Matanya berpaling pada Sakura. "Kau itu kapan bisa paham dalam satu kali penjelasan sih Sakura?"

Sakura merengut sebal. Dihempasnya punggungnya pada bangku dibelakangnya. Tangannya bersidekap.

"Untung saja kau bisa lulus ya?" goda Ino lagi. Semakin membuat Sakura merengut sekaligus mendelik ke arahnya.

**XXxxxXX**

Sakura memangku netbooknya, layar LCD di hadapannya menampilkan film animasi yang tengah berputar dalam _windows media player _miliknya. Gambar-gambar itu bergerak-gerak, mengikuti alur cerita.

Lucu, unik dan juga decak kagum Sakura sempat mengawali awal pemutaran film ini. Pasalnya Ia benar-benar kagum pada sesorang yang telah membuat karya yang seperti ini. Tangannya itu terbuat dari apa sih? Kok gambarannya bisa seimajinatif ini?

Sakura sih, boro-boro bisa menggambar seperti itu. Menggambar kelas kesenian saja Ia masih suka menggambar gunung dengan matahari tersenyum di tengahnya.

Sebuah _hotdog _masih menyumpal mulutnya, ketika adegan tegang mengambil alih cerita di animasi tersebut. Mata emerald Sakura seolah tak berkedip, besar dan mengamati bahkan tampak berbinar kagum. Mukanya melongo lucu dengan sebuah _hotdog_ yang belum kunjung juga Ia lepas dari mulutnya.

"Sakura!"

Bahkan teriakan dari pemuda bernama Sasori pun seolah tak mengganggu pendengarannya sama sekali. sampai―

TUK!

Sebuah bola tepat mengenai pinggiran atas netbook Sakura. Dan seketika itu juga si gadis barulah kaget, sebab _netbook_ hitamnya tak lagi berada di pangkuannya. Melainkan mendarat jatuh ke tanah dengan sukses.

"Ah, ya ampun. Maaf kan kami Sakura."

Sakura yang tengah memungut _netbook_nya menoleh dengan posisi membungkuk. "Eh?" Di selipkannya anak rambutnya yang menjuntai jatuh ke bagian belakang telinga.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, wajahnya yang bersimbah keringat nampak tak enak jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sebab Ia tahu, Sakura ini perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk memproses sesuatu.

Tuhan, berikan aku kesabaran. Naruto berdoa dalam hati.

Setelah menghela nafas dengan lamat, Naruto mulai membuka awal kalimatnya. "Maafkan kami Sakura." Ia membungkuk sopan, beberapa temannya ikut membungkuk setelahnya. "Itu bola kami."

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Gadis itu menutup _netbook_nya. Lalu malah memandangi nasib _hotdog_nya yang jatuh ke tanah. Sayang sekali _hotdog_ itu, pikir Sakura miris.

"Tadi aku sudah meneriakki mu dari jauh, tapi kau sepertinya sedang asik. Makanya kau tak dengar." Sasori menambahkan. Ia memadangi Sakura dengan seksama. Sakura sebenarnya tadi dengar tidak sih?

Gadis itu malah memasang raut bingung, digaruknya pipinya dengan canggung menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. "Eh? Iya ya?" dengan cengiran lebar Sakura malah membungkuk sekilas, lalu memberikan senyuman tak enaknya untuk Sasori, "maaf ya Sasori, tadi lagi rame sih. Makanya aku tidak dengar hehehe." Jelasnya sembari terkekeh kecil.

Akibatnya malah Sasori yang merasa tak enak. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup, "tak apa."

"_Netbook_mu bagaimana?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Ia mengamati _netbook _yang sekarang tengah didekap Sakura. "Apa, _netbook_mu rusak?" kalimat barusan Naruto harap tak ada satu malaikat pun yang mencatatnya. Jangan sampai terkabul!

"Iya, apa rusak Sakura?" Kiba yang ada di situ ikut ambil. Tangannya saling meremas, seolah harap-harap cemas akan jawaban Sakura nantinya.

Sakura memandangi _netbook_nya. Lalu tersenyum pada tiga siswa di depannya. "Ah, tak apa. Bukan masalah kok."

"Benarkah?" Sasori bergumam. Sedang Naruto dan Kiba tengah mengelus dadanya dengan perasaan lega bukan main. Ah, untung saja. Kalau tidak? Bisa ludes, uang jajan mereka untuk biaya _service netbook_ Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit lucu. "Hu'um, ini masih mendingan loh." Ia mengelus-elus punggung _netbook_nya yang masih terasa hangat. " Biasanya _netbook_ku ini jatuh dari atas meja belajar, dari atas kasur. Bahkan pernah tak sengaja ku injak loh."

Sakura menceritakan hal itu dengan mimik yang bisa dikatakan sangat bahagia, bahkan bangga. Membuat tiga pemuda di depannya merinding seketika dibuatnya.

Cantik sih, tapi kok, begini?

"Sedang apa kalian."

Suara datar ini!

Empat orang itu seketika menoleh, memandangi Uchiha Sasuke yang datang dengan langkah santai sembari memasukkan lengan ke dalam saku celananya. Pemuda itu benar-benar kehabisan stok muka atau apa? Hampir setiap bertemu, pastilah wajahnya seperti itu, datar, datar dan datar. Ketiga makhluk itu membatin masing-masing sembari memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Sakura memberikan senyuman termanis untuk kekasihnya itu. Matanya sampai menyipit lucu ketika senyumannya melengkung terlalu dalam. Tak hanya sampai di situ, bahkan kedua pipinya sekilas bersemu merah hanya karena kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke, yang padahal datang dengan wajah dingin tak bersahabat. "Kau sudah istirahat?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan riang tanpa memusnahkan senyumannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, sekilas tersenyum tipis menanggapi Sakura. gadis itu kelihatan mengangguk sambil bergumam 'oh' kecil.

Pemuda itu kemudian memandangi tiga bocah yang ada di dekat gadisnya dengan alis kiri yang terangkat tinggi. "Kalian ada keperluan apa dengan Sakura?" Nada introgasi tak bisa luput dari kalimat yang Sasuke keluarkan barusan.

Ketiga orang itu tanpa sadar meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa mereka merasa terancam ketika Sasuke menanyai mereka seperti menanyai perampok yang ketangkap basah. Ditambah lagi, mereka sama-sama tak suka tatapan itu. Apa-apaan, memangnya mereka mau mencuri apa? Sakura masih utuh kok.

"Ano Sasuke, kami tak sengaja melempar bola ke arah Sakura." Kiba bercerita dengan nada agak ragu, Ia nyengir sembari menggosok-gosok tengkuknya. "eh? Tapi bukan kena Sakura kok, tapi kena _netbook_nya." Kiba berkilah cepat, ketika Sasuke menyipit bahaya padanya. Pemuda dengan rambut _spike_ itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya ketika Sasuke maju satu langkah ke arahnya.

Entah untuk apa sebenarnya gerakan Kiba itu. Mungkin maksudnya untuk mempertahankan diri heh?

Sakura mengangguk, "iya, tidak kena aku kok, yang kena _netbook_ ku kok Sasuke."

Naruto sedikit terkesiap dan juga terkejut atas sigap tanggap Sakura barusan. Untung saja otaknya kali ini bisa diajak kompromi, batin Naruto girang.

"Hn," dan Sasuke kembali mundur, kini meraih lengan kanan Sakura menarik gadis itu ke sisinya. "Jika tak ada kepentingan lagi, kalian boleh pergi." Ucapnya datar. Mata segelap malamnya memandangi satu-persatu ekspressi tiga adam yang ada di depannya.

Naruto dan Kiba tak begitu berkesan bagi Sasuke. Sebab Ia tahu, Naruto sudah memiliki Hinata. Gadis teman sekelas mereka yang anggun itu. Sasuke rasa Naruto tak mungkin mengkhianatinya, mengingat bagaimana sepak terjang sobatnya itu dalam mendapatkan hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Sedang Kiba? Mustahil. Kiba bahkan pernah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura.

Tapi, untuk Akasuna Sasori. Ck. Entah kenapa si Sasori ini begitu mencolok di mata Sasuke. Pemuda bertampang imut itu memang sobatnya Naruto kalau dalam bermain sepak bola. Pemuda pencinta sains dan juga olahan tangan patung. Pemuda yang kini memandangi gadisnya dengan tingkat antusiasme yang terlalu tinggi.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke sama sekali tak suka akan hal itu.

"Baiklah, kau ini posesif sekali sih Sasuke." Naruto memandang Sasuke sebal. Sekilas, Naruto menggerutu seolah membaca mantra. "Ah, sudahlah," ucapnya kemudian. Pemuda itu kemudian beralih pada Sakura dan tersenyum girang pada gadis itu. "Makasih ya Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan merona manis, mendengar ucapan Naruto untuknya. Ucapan tulus itu terdengar begitu sejuk, dipeluknya erat-erat _netbook_ itu. Haruno Sakura membalasnya, "Iya! Sama- sama Naruto," tuturnya sembari mengulum senyum dengan tak kalah tulus.

Disisinya, Sasuke mendelik, dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. namun gadis itu tak peka, malah masih tersenyum, bahkan lebih manis pada Naruto.

"Aku juga, _trims_ loh Saku. Kau memang baik." Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya sekilas pada Sakura.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan kekehan geli, "iya." Matanya menyipit ketika gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kami kelapangan lagi ya." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk. "Semangat ya!" dan gadis itu sekali lagi mendapatkan kedipan sebelah mata dari Naruto sebelum pemuda itu berlari menuju lapangan bersama dengan Kiba.

Sedang Sasori, mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura sembari menggiring bolanya menuju lapangan.

Gadis berambut permen kapas itu tersenyum malu-malu dibuatnya.

Hey coba lihat pemuda yang ada di samping Sakura.

Perempatan siku-siku tengah muncul di kening Sasuke. Berkedut kesal, sembari memicingkan matanya tak suka.

"Sialan."

**XXxxxXX**

"Ah, inilah kenapa aku suka di sini." Sakura berseru. Dibentangkan tangannya memeluk angin yang berhembus cukup kencang ke arahnya. "Sejuknya~"

Ya, di sinilah mereka. Di halaman belakang sekolah. Di balik semak-semak belukar. Tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu, bahwa ada tempat senyaman ini di antara semak belukar. Andai saja mereka lebih mengorek ke dalam, mungkin tempat ini tak akan jadi tempat pertemuan rahasia Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tempat ini begitu sejuk, nyaman, dengan bau rerumputan hijau yang khas.

Datarannya hampir semuanya berlapiskan rerumputan rendah. Bahkan hampir menyerupai permadani lebar yang terbentang luas. Begitu hijau, datar dan rapi. Beberapa pohon rindang ada. Dibuat seolah tertata rapi. Jika liburan, mungkin tempat ini bisa direkomendasikan untuk acara berhanami. Yah, tapi sayangnya tak ada satupun pohon Sakura di sini.

Di tempat ini pula lah, Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya enam bulan yang lalu. Bagi Sakura, tempat ini adalah tempat terindah yang pernah Ia datangi di banding tempat mana pun.

Oke, kita kembali mengamati mereka.

Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke tampaknya tengah mendengus kesal. Ia yang tadinya duduk, memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan dengan berbantalkan lengannya yang terlipat. Matanya mengamati dedaunan yang bergesekkan diterpa angin.

Ingatannya seketika melayang ke kejadian tadi.

Haruno Sakura kembali berhasil membuat perasaan ini datang lagi. Perasaan yang sesak dan menyakitkan. Perasaan yang Sasuke rasa, sangat tidak ke'Uchiha'an sama sekali.

Gadis itu telah berulang kali sukses membuatnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bahkan sampai detik ini. Haruno Sakura, pacarnya, memang sangatlah polos. Ditambah beberapa poin penting yang semakin memperbaiki citra gadis itu di mata orang lain.

Dia cantik, bertubuh propesional, baik, ramah, polos, mudah tersipu, namun sayang tak cukup bisa untuk peka.

Berpuluh kali Sasuke mencoba membuat gadis itu cemburu padanya, tapi apa? Tak pernah sekali pun Ia menemukan gadisnya itu merengut atau memasang wajah ingin menangis ketika melihanya tengah bersama gadis lain.

Seperti halnya Hyuuga Hinata yang cemburu pada Naruto. Tenten yang cemburu pada Hyuuga Neji, atau bahkan seperti Temari yang cemburu pada si pemalas Nara Shikamaru.

Tak bisa kah barang satu kali pun gadis itu, Haruno Sakura cemburu padanya?

Namun dikebalikkannya. Sakura selalu sukses membuat perasaan Sasuke porak poranda. Membuat pemuda itu sesak ketika gadis itu tersenyum dan merona karena pemuda lain selain dirinya. Gadis itu seolah tak pernah ragu, atau takut ketika ada pemuda lain yang mendekatinya dengan maksud tertentu.

Harusnya, harusnya gadisnya itu lebih sedikit waspada. Harusnya gadisnya itu sedikit peka.

Senyum itu, tawa itu, dan semua hal yang manis dari Sakura. adalah hal mutlak untuknya. Gadis itu tak usah membaginya dengan siapapun, misalkan ingin membaginya pun. Bagikanlah secukupnya, jangan buat pemuda lain berharap padanya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya sembari menarik nafas lelah.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu, kalau mencintai itu seegois ini.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau malah tiduran sih Sasuke." Sakura duduk bersila di pinggir Sasuke yang tengah berbaring. "Sasuke~" diusilinya Sasuke dengan menekan-nekan halus pipi pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke tak merespon. Malah mendengus keras.

"Ayolah, ini kan tempat rahasia kita Sasuke." Mata gadis itu berbinar menatapi sekitar. Ia kembali mengulum senyum dan berseru, "hey, hey, ayolah~" diguncangnya bahu kanan Sasuke. "Kita main saja, mumpung harinya cerah Sasu~ ayolah~"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Ia memandang Sakura sembari berkata. "Mainlah sendiri, aku ngantuk." Jawabnya asal-asalan. Rupanya Ia masih kesal karena kejadian tadi. Kembali ditutupinya matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

Sakura hanya bisa merengut melihat kelakuan Sasuke, "ash, kau ini kenapa sih?" ditariknya tangan Sasuke. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke menanggapinya juga. Pemuda itu akhirnya beranjak bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Emerald yang bingung bertemu pandang dengan onyx yang tajam.

"Iya, aku sakit." Ucapnya dengan pasti. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura, lalu membawanya ke bagian dada kirinya. "Di sini, di dalam sini. Rasanya sakit sekali."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia kurang paham apa sebenarnya maksud Sasuke barusan. "Kok bisa?" Tettt. Dan yang keluar malah pertanyaan yang salah Saudara-Saudara.

Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung Sakura setelah mendengus sebal. "Ini karena kau tahu."

Karena Sakura?

Tunggu dulu, seingat Sakura. Ia belum pernah macam-macam dengan pemuda itu. Memegang dadanya saja baru kali ini. Jadi kapan-kapan gadis itu melakukan kekerasan dalam hubungan pada pemuda di depannya ini? Jangan kan menyiksa, menyentuhnya pun rasanya Sakura tak sanggup. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke itu tampan sekali, sangat tampan malah. Tahukan rasanya canggung ketika berhadapan dengan orang tampan?

Yah, begitulah kira-kira.

Sakura mengusap-usap dada bidang Sasuke dengan ragu. "Aku tak pernah memukulmu di bagian ini, kok bisa sakit di sini sih?" gumamnya. Matanya memandangi dada Sasuke, masih sambil mengelus-elusnya dengan sayang. "Apa masih sakit?" gumamnya sedikit merona merasakan permukaan dada Sasuke, apalagi dada itu membuat deguman jantungnya dan jantung Sasuke seirama. Irama dalam hitungan cepat.

Gawat, Sakura bisa mati muda kalau begini.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menikmati perlakuan Sakura. "Hn."

Benar kan? Sakura itu memang kurang bisa tanggap. Tapi tak apalah, kadang ini bermanfaat juga bagi Sasuke. Lumayan.

"Rasanya seperti apa?" Sakura memandangi wajah Sasuke. Coretan-coretan merah muda masih mengawangi kedua belah pipi ranumnya. "Apa di dalamnya memar?" Ucapnya ragu-ragu..

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Bukan hanya memar." Sasuke hampir tertawa ketika bola mata Sakura melebar kaget. "Tapi sobek, dan terbakar kau tahu?"

Mata Sakura makin melebar. Bahkan mulutnya sampai merenggang lucu karena kaget. Gadis itu kelabakkan spontan langsung panik. Ia menarik dirinya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Tangannya makin banyak melakukan kegiatan mengelus, di tempat yang kata Sasuke terasa sakit itu. "Sasuke ku Sayang, ya ampun. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke hampir menyemburkan tawanya. Pemuda itu berdehem kecil. Lalu kembali memejamkan matanya sembari mengarahkan tangan Sakura ke sisi dadanya yang lain.

Gadis itu mungkin gadis terunik di dunia. Polosnya kelewat polos. Pekanya terlalu tak peka. Namun, inilah yang membuat Ia unik, dan hal ini juga lah yang membuat Sasuke begitu doyan mengusilinya. Namun sekaligus takut kehilangannya.

Sasuke menariknya dalam satu pelukan. "Sudahlah, tak apa." Pemuda itu kian merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Membentengi pundak dan punggung mungil itu dengan tangannya yang kuat. Seolah menjaga si gadis dari hal-hal berbahaya.

"Kau sebagai penyebabnya sudah ada di sini. Lukanya pasti akan segera sembuh."

Sakura balas memeluknya erat. Tangan mungilnya mencoba melingkungi tubuh itu dengan serakah dalam satu lingkaran tangan. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Sasuke mengecup kecil pundak Sakura. "Oh ya. Aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu." Sambung Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengulur pelukan mereka. Namun tangannya enggan melepas pinggang gadisnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya lucu, "bertanya apa?"

Sasuke tadinya memang agak ragu menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura. namun dari pada Ia mati penasaran, lebih baik Ia bertanya bukan? Biarlah citra Uchiha hancur kali ini.

Maafkan aku, Ayah. Batin Sasuke.

"Apa kau pernah merasa cemburu padaku?" Tada! Keluar juga akhirnya pertanyaan konyol itu. Setelah ini, apa Sasuke masih boleh menyandang gelar Uchiha?

Sakura tersentak. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Hey, ayolah, jawab aku." Sasuke memandanginya, berseru dengan nada tak sabar.

Dengan takut-takut, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Iya," gumamnya. Namun kemudian dengan cepat Ia menambahkan. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah lebih bisa mengatasinya sekarang." Gadis itu tersenyum canggung pada Sasuke. "Iya, aku bisa mengatasinya!" Ia memainkan kancing Sasuke untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menarik alis kirinya. "Bisa mengatasinya?" Ia mengulang pernyataan Sakura barusan. "Bisa mengatasinya? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda itu tak paham. Dipandanginya wajah Sakura.

"Perjelas kalimatmu, Sakura."

Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya, kelingkingnya terulur kearah Sasuke. "Tapi janji kau tak akan marah?" gertaknya.

Sasuke mengaitkan kelingkingnya untuk bertemu dengan kelingking Sakura . "Hn, aku janji."

"Dulu, waktu awal-awal kita menjalani hubungan ini. Aku memang suka cemburu padamu Sasuke." Ungkap Sakura. Ia terus menunduk. Memainkan kancing Sasuke. Menitinya sampai habis, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. "Kau kan popular, tampan, dan juga bintang basket."

Sasuke entah kenapa ingin menyunggingkan senyum bangga mendengar kalimat Sakura barusan.

"Kau hampir setiap saat bersama teman-temanmu, bahkan _fans-fans_mu itu tak pernah meninggalkanmu." Sakura menarik nafasnya, "aku saat itu menjadi gadis tak baik Sasuke." Manik emeraldnya kali ini menatap Sasuke tepat pada iris onyx itu. "Aku tak hanya cemburu pada gadis-gadis yang mengelilingimu, tapi juga menjadi cemburu pada semua teman-temanmu."

Sasuke tersentak. Sakura sampai seperti itu?

Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan. Ia tersenyum kecil, kembali membuang pandang dan mulai memainkan lagi kancing-kancing kecil Sasuke. "Tapi akhirnya aku sadar," Ia masih tersenyum, "aku tak bisa menjadi gadis pencemburu terus-menerus."

Uchiha Sasuke merasakan udara di sekitarnya menipis, ternyata, yang Ia lakukan pada Sakura, tanpa sadar telah membuat gadis itu banyak berkorban perasaan.

"Karena aku tak mau kita berakhir hanya karena aku seegois itu." Gadis itu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Hanya karena aku yang begitu pencemburu."

Berakhir? Mati saja sana. Di mimpi sekalipun, Sasuke tak pernah punya niat melepaskan Haruno Sakura. Baginya gadis itu adalah dunianya. Tempatnya bernafas, dan juga hidup.

"Kau berhak untuk cemburu, Sakura." Sasuke menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga gadis itu dengan gerakan lembut. "Aku milikmu, dan kau milikku." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, "kita berhak untuk takut kehilangan masing-masing dari kita."

Mata Sakura berpijar menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Mulutnya kelu, ingin membalas kalimat barusan, namun bingung ingin membalas apa. Kalimat barusan begitu tersampaikan dengan baik oleh Sasuke. Perasaan hangat langsung merebak di sekitar dada Sakura. Demi Tuhan, Ia begitu senang mendengarnya.

Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka. Memegang tengkuk Sakura dengan lembut. "Syukurlah, kekhawatiranku terjawab." Gumamnya dengan nada lega. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyesal menanyakan hal bodoh tadi pada Sakura, toh pada kenyataannya. Kelegaan luar biasa lah sebagai imbalannya. Sakura menjawab semua asumsi _negative_ yang selama ini terkadang mendominasi jalan pikirnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Situasi ini terasa begitu tenang baginya. Sekarang otaknya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh pemuda yang tengah menyatukan hangat keningnya dengan gadis itu. Tangan gadis itu mencengkram erat kemeja seragam Sasuke. Keduanya seolah mentransfer apa yang mereka pikirkan masing-masing lewat kegaiatan menyatukan kening itu.

Sakura tak tahu, bahwa sisi lain dari Sasuke bisa sehangat dan sesesak ini membelenggunya. Namun, Ia sungguh suka. Sangat suka.

"Sekarang, cobalah untuk menunjukkannya." Sasuke bergumam lagi. Matanya memandang dalam jarak dekat dengan Sakura. "Cobalah tunjukkan rasa cemburumu padaku." Bahkan nafas menthol khas Sasuke memenuhi ruang penciuman gadis itu, begitu pula harum parfumnya.

Sakura sekilas mengangguk. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Sebelum Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan singkat di sana. Sebuah kecupan yang cukup mewakili rasa kepemilikkannya atas gadis itu.

Pemuda-pemuda lain bisa saja mendapatkan senyumannya, rona merah pipi gadisnya. Tapi tidak dua hal penting. Hati dan juga ciumannya.

Sasuke menyeringai menyapu bibirnya sekilas menggunakan indra pengecapnya. Manis, beraroma jeruk.

"Akan ku coba," gadis itu tersenyum lagi, "tapi kalau kau rasa keterlaluan, jangan putuskan aku ya Sasuke." Raut gadis itu tampak dibuat-buat takut. Ia lalu terkekeh kecil ketika Sasuke malah mendengus keras mendengarnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap pemuda itu padanya.

Pemuda itu membentangkan lagi jarak di antara mereka. "Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi di sini?" Sasuke kembali mengarahkan tangan Sakura ke dada kirinya.

Sakura tercenung. Sungguh, dada Sasuke berdetum cukup kencang, dan itu entah kenapa menular pada Sakura. Gadis itu tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya gugup sembari merona. Namun matanya tak bisa lepas memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke yang tengah serius menatapnya. Ia tak bisa menolak onyx tajam itu, sekalipun Ia gugup setengah mati.

"Kau bisa merasakannya kan?" Pemuda itu sedikit mensejajarkan temu pandang mereka. "Kalau perpisahan itu sampai terjadi," hembusan nafas Sasuke keluar dengan lamat, suaranya terdengar jelas beriringan dengan angin yang barusan saja lewat menyapa keduanya. "Kau tak akan pernah mendapati detakan itu lagi di sana, bahkan aku sendiri pun tak akan merasakan detakan itu lagi di sana."

Sakura semakin merona, Ia mengerti maksud Sasuke barusan. Itu hal termanis yang pernah Sakura dengar dari Sasuke. Sungguh.

"Apa kau mengerti?" Sasuke menaikan alis kirinya, takut-takut jikalau Sakura tak paham maksud dari katanya barusan. Yah, maklum saja. Tahu kan bagaimana karakter Sakura di sini?

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Senyuman malu Ia sunggingkan untuk Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terasa hangat menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Nah, jadi―" pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah melepaskan tangan Sakura. Dan gadis itu langsung menggenggam gugup kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya masih setia merona.

Sasuke kini lebih memilih menatap langit dengan awan yang berarak di atas mereka. "―apa kau mau bertanggung jawab atas lukaku yang tadi―" sedikit menyeringai, kembali di pandanginya Sakura yang kali ini tak paham maksud Sasuke, "―Sakura?"

Sakura keras berpikir, sampai jidatnya melipat bingung dibuat Sasuke. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, untuk bertanggung jawab?" Tanyanya dengan suara kecil, bahkan keluar dengan ragu-ragu. Sebab, itu tadi, Ia kurang begitu paham soal luka tak kasat mata yang Sasuke paparkan.

"Yah." Pemuda itu menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau kan ingin menjadi dokter?" pemuda itu menyentil jidat Sakura dengan main-main, "sebelum kau merawat pasien-pasienmu, cobalah rawat aku dulu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Dan lagi, kau tahu kan obat apa yang paling tangguh untuk 'lukaku' ini?" Sasuke menyipit lucu memandangi kekasihnya yang tak kalah lucu. Gadisnya ini, Sasuke yakin seratus persen, Sakura tak paham apa 'luka' yang Sasuke maksud. Dan dengan polosnya Ia mengakui 'luka' itu di akibatkan olehnya, bahkan Ia mau bertanggung jawab.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menelan Sakura hidup-hidup kalau begini caranya.

Sakura menggeleng tak mengerti. Obat apa? Ia tak pernah tahu obat apa yang dimaksud Sasuke barusan. Kenapa banyak sekali sih hal-hal yang susah dimengerti. Seperti belajar matematika saja, batin Sakura.

"Obatnya itu kau." Tunjuk Sasuke, mengintimidasi Sakura lewat tatapan tajam yang dibuat-buat. "Kalau kau tak jauh-jauh dariku, dan menjauhi pemuda lain, aku yakin lukaku ini pasti akan cepat sekali sembuhnya."

Sakura melebarkan bola matanya, terkejut. Wah? Ada ya, obat seperti itu? "Benarkah?" tanyanya seolah takjub.

"Iya. Makanya kau harus berada di dekatku, dan jauhi pemuda manapun." Pemuda itu memasang wajah yang seolah-olah menahan sakit. "Ah, asal kau tahu, rasanya sakit sekali di sini." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kecil dada kirinya beberapa kali. Ia meringis dibuat-buat, seolah di bagian dadanya benar-benar sakit.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengangguk, lalu mulai mengelus-elus lagi dada Sasuke dengan sayang. "Hum! Mulai sekarang, akan ku pastikan aku yang akan merawatmu Sasuke." Sakura mengatakannya dengan begitu yakin.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian menyeringai. "Ya, kau memang harus melakukannya." Gumamnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura mengarahkan tangan gadis itu mengelus-elus bagian lain dari dadanya, sedang Ia terpejam tenang menikmatinya.

Hah~ bukankah semua Uchiha itu begitu egois Saudara-Saudara?

**THE END**

**XXxxxXX**

Holla, hallo, hallo, holla!

Aish~ Yusha kangen berat sama kalian semua~ berapa lama nih Yusha nggak ada main ke Ffn. Ya ampun, ya ampun, YA AMPUN~*hebohsendiri*

Sebenarnya Yusha masih sering sih ke Ffn, cuman jadi silent reader muahahahaha #disepak. Makin banyak ya Author SasuSakunya. Aaaaaaaa~ senangnya~ ternyata Saversnya bertambah. Semoga aja dengan nambahnya Savers, pairing kita tercinta ini bakalan dikasih happy ending sama Masashi Kishimoto ya. Aminnnnnnnnn~

Kalau masih ada typo maafin ya, Yusha emang suka males nge'cek ulang sih kadang-kadang. Soal kegajean ceritanya, mohon dimengerti ya. Yusha juga ngerasa kurang sama fanfic yang ini, Yusha lama nggak nulis cerita lagi sih =='

Yosh! Dan buat fanfic Yusha yang lain, insyaallah bakal Yusha lanjutin kok, itu juga kalau ada yang nunggu Author pemalas ini =,=.

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang sudah mampir baca. Kurang lebihnya di kotak ripiu ya! Lafyu Savers~ :*

Warm Regards

Yusha Daesung


End file.
